Crónicas de un Amor Infinito
by MKJ.Sagara2
Summary: Esta es una historia en al que un cronista relata la vida del joven Maximilian Sagara. Una historia llena de aventuras, amor, lagrimas, sonrisas, en boca de una personaje que decidió dejar registro de la veracidad de la misma. Sentimientos, poderes, peleas, rivalidad, felicidad, son algunas cosas que van a encontrar leyéndola. No duden en dejar sus comentarios si les gusta.
1. Las Casualidades no Existen - Cap 1

**Crónicas de un Amor Infinito**

Saga: _"Las Casualidades no Existen"_

 _Capítulo 1_

Debido a la inexplicable sensación de haber sido parte de esta increíble historia he decidido saludar de forma simple y sencilla. Hola, mi nombre es… bueno eso no es importante ahora, pero en este libro, he querido contar las hazañas y las vivencias de todas y cada una de las personas que conocerán a continuación. Cuando se hizo inminente el final de esta historia, prometí dejar registro de su existencia y aquí estoy. Espero sea de su agrado y la disfruten.

Todo comenzó en un país de América del Sur llamado Argentina, más precisamente en el distrito D.S; perteneciente al partido de Avellaneda, ubicado al Sur de la capital federal, la ciudad de Buenos Aires. Aquel día 18 de Septiembre del año 2002, un joven estudiante regresaba a su casa después de su jornada educativa. Su nombre era Maximilian Sagara, y ese día cumplía exactamente 12 años. Como cada festejo de cumpleaños, Max se reuniría con su mejor amigo, Zera Phinnie, con quien solía pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo. La costumbre de la fecha anual era reunirse para comer algo y disfrutar de todo el día jugando videojuegos o conversando sobre las cosas que les agradaban a ambos. ¿Suena aburrido verdad?, sin embargo para Max era lo mejor del mundo y Zera se acoplaba perfectamente, ambos tenían costumbres muy distintas de las de los "chicos normales", a pesar de que entre ellos también había ciertas diferencias.

Al llegar a su casa, su madre le tenía preparado el almuerzo como cada día.

Abrió la puerta de entrada y enseguida dejo su mochila sobre una silla del comedor, que era lo primero al entrar. – ¡Hola mamá, ya estoy en casa!- grito con emoción el joven al entrar.

\- No necesitas gritar hijo, ya te oí- dijo su madre desde la cocina donde estaba limpiando.

\- Lo siento, ando acelerado- lanzó una pequeña risa.

\- Me di cuenta- Se oyó que cerró la canilla del agua y se asomo por la puerta para ver a Max. – ¿Vendrá Zera hoy? ¿tienes tarea que hacer?-.

\- Sí, a eso de las tres vendrá, quisiera terminar mi tarea antes de eso- se sintió un tono algo apagado.

La mujer rubia salió de la cocina y se sentó en su silla habitual para conversar con Max mientras este almorzaba. – ¿No creerás que lo olvide verdad?- se levantó dio la vuelta alrededor de la mesa redonda y luego de darle un pequeño abrazo y un besito en la cabeza le dijo – Feliz cumpleaños Max- sonriente.

Su tono apagado se recompuso enseguida después de eso – ¡Gracias mamá!, te quiero mucho- se le notaba lo contento con el saludo – Por cierto mamá, cuando termine de comer iré a mi habitación, y voy a cerrar para no distraerme y terminar mi tarea, espero que no te moleste-

\- Max… ¿no habrás reprobado algo no?- con tono de desconfianza.

\- ¡Mamá!- gritó disconforme.

\- Es broma, es broma. No hay problema hijo, puedes hacer lo que gustes hoy, igualmente ¿cómo te fue en la escuela hoy?-

\- Muy bien, aunque como siempre lo chicos del curso nos molestaron en el descanso-

\- Tu no les hagas caso, algún día todos se llevaran bien, ya verás-

\- Eso intento, pero son muy molestos, y creo que Zera está más molesto que yo con ellos, no sé que podría pasar si se enoja de verdad…-

\- Por favor, no quiero tener que ir a buscarte a la escuela, habla con él para que no suceda nada lamentable-

\- De acuerdo…- un poco decaído.

\- Es por su propio bien-

\- Sí, lo sé mamá, bueno, ya termine de comer, iré a mi habitación, nos vemos más tarde- se levantó de la mesa, agarró su mochila y fue directo a su habitación.

\- ¡Que te diviertas!- sonriente.

Como era de esperarse, la mamá de Max había predicho sus intenciones, después de cerrar la puerta, volteó y para su sorpresa, la habitación estaba completamente ordenada, sobre la mesa que tenia para estudiar, lo esperaban las típicas hojas que siempre usaba para dibujar y el regalo que su padre le dejó, una cartuchera equipada con lápices de colores y lápices negros especiales para dibujar, el rostro de Max se convirtió en la felicidad literal. Se sentó en su silla y comenzó a pensar en lo que podría dibujar ese año, ya que solo en la fecha de su cumpleaños, el joven tenía la costumbre de crear un nuevo personaje que más tarde se convierte en algo como un amigo imaginario. Él solía tener la costumbre de terminar sus deberes en los recreos de la escuela para luego tener el tiempo libre suficiente para abocarse a lo que le encantaba hacer en ese entonces, dibujar. Solía dibujar con lapicera, por ende más allá de haber recibido los mejores lápices para esa finalidad, testarudamente tomó su lapicera negra y comenzó "la invención anual".

Luego de varios intentos, Max llegó al resultado que buscaba, luego de observarlo por unos segundos se dio cuenta que había intentado expresar su deseo de cómo ser cuando crezca. Dibujo a un chico alto de cabello negro muy oscuro, bastante más largo que su actual corte, un rostro lleno de confianza y sin ninguna imperfección. Ojos marrones bien definidos, en aparente buena forma física. Debido a su fanatismo por el Animé y los videojuegos, Max siempre soñaba con algún día asistir a una escuela donde el uniforme sea elegante, ya saben, de esos que entras y dejas tus cosas en un casillero, sin embargo, el uniforme que dibujó tenía unos colores similares al uniforme que solía utilizar para la escuela. El del dibujo consistía en unos zapatos marrones, un pantalón de vestir también de color marrón mas claro que los zapatos, una camisa blanca, corbata negra y un saco, el cual dibujó abrochado, de color verde oscuro. El detalle creativo del dibujo pasaba por el escudo, el emblema que incrustó en el bolsillo del saco. Era un escudo bastante típico pero lo importante era que tenia colores designados al azar, por ejemplo lo atravesaba una cruz roja en medio de un fondo de un celeste casi turquesa muy claro y los bordes dorados con la parte superior como si fuera una corona. Como no se le ocurrió ningún nombre decidió garabatear la parte donde el escudo tendría el nombre de la academia.

Contento con el resultado, se disperso de ese mundo de creatividad para observar el reloj y al verlo no podía creerlo, se había hecho bastante tarde.

\- Oh, ¡rayos!, se hizo tardísimo ¿las 4 de la tarde? ¿¡enserio!?- completamente sorprendido y exaltado. Deja caer la hoja sobre la mesa.

Se levanto muy apurado de la silla y corrió a la puerta cuando notó que algo no andaba bien. Normalmente dentro de esos horarios su madre solía limpiar, de forma bastante escandalosa, además, hacia una hora debía haber llegado Zera, sin embargo no había tocado a la puerta de su habitación, así que había dos posibilidades. O su madre estaba cansada y se acostó a descansar y Zera aun no llegaba, o algo demasiado extraño estaba ocurriendo. Por lo que paso poco tiempo después de haberse quedado parado pensando, de espaldas a la mesa, no tardo en darse cuenta que era la segunda opción.

\- ¿Hace frío?, tengo todo cerrado y aun así…- le costaba hablar bien por el frío que sentía – ¿Cómo es posible que no sienta las manos?- se preguntaba mientras intentaba alcanzar la puerta, que sentía estar demasiado lejos.

\- Hola, oye ¿dónde quieres llegar?-

\- ¿¡Quien…..!?- volteo y vio algo completamente inexplicable, pero justo en ese momento, no logro reaccionar, y una corriente de viento muy fuerte lo lanzo hacia la puerta, haciendo que se golpee la cabeza con el picaporte. – Vaya… ¿que… que fue eso…?- pregunto al aire mientras se quedaba inconsciente.

Por supuesto, lo que acababa de ver no era nada normal. La hoja donde había hecho el dibujo hace un instante, se hallaba levitando en el aire sobre la mesa, y de ella provenía aquel viento abrumador que acabo haciéndolo volar, pero… ¿qué fue esa voz?

Al cabo de lo que, parecieron ser unas horas, Max abrió los ojos pero algo no andaba bien, todo estaba oscuro. Se frotó la nuca donde se había golpeado, pero no sintió que haya sido un golpe demasiado fuerte. Se paró pero seguía sin lograr ver nada. Girando su cabeza como si fuera en dirección a la mesa en su habitación, logra ver a una persona, un chico que si bien estaba sentado se notaba que tenía una altura considerable, al menos era más alto que él. El chico en sí, emanaba un brillo alrededor de su propio cuerpo, cosa que no era nada normal. Gracias a ese brillo, Max logro ver que se encontraba sentado en la mesa de su habitación, por lo cual dedujo que aun se encontraba allí. Eso no hizo que dejara de sentirse extraño.

\- Aammm… oye tú, el de ahí…- preguntó Max cauteloso.

\- ¿Me hablas a mí?- contesto el extraño chico dudoso.

\- No veo a nadie más que a ti en este lugar ¿tienes idea de donde estamos?-

\- Sí, es muy pequeño este lugar- contestó el sujeto de forma desganada.

\- ¿Cómo es que estas tan tranquilo?- le preguntó el joven algo nervioso.

\- Oye, cálmate ¿estás bien, no?- contesto despreocupado.

\- Entonces, eso significa que tu si sabes que está pasando. ¡Soy joven aún para morir, no quiero causarles problemas a mis padres porque si les pides rescate a pesar de que te paguen me van a regañar muy feo!- en un tono de preocupación exagerada.

\- No estas secuestrado, no te pongas nervioso, no te voy a hacer nada malo- le contestó ligeramente.

\- Entonces… ¿por qué estoy aquí?- dudoso – Además, ¿podrías decirme quien eres?-

El extraño sujeto extendió su brazo para darle un apretón de manos a Max – En mi viaje hacia aquí he visto a varios seres hacer esto para expresar la gratitud de conocer a alguien, mi nombre es Buyorderd, pero puedes llamarme solo Yorderd, es más cómodo y fácil de pronunciar- le sonríe de forma confianzuda.

Accede al apretón – (¿Por qué puedo ver mis manos?) Ah, es un placer Yorderd, me llamo Maximilian- le sonríe – (¿Qué significa esto?).

\- Me alegra que ya lo estés tomando con calma, vamos a llevarnos bastante bien- le guiña un ojo.

\- (Por supuesto que no estoy nada tranquilo, ¿qué clase de nombre es ese además?) Oh, sí sí, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

\- Sí, dime- con confianza.

\- ¿De qué país proviene ese nombre?, jamás había oído ninguno igual-

\- Ahh, es de Yordia, mi planeta natal-

\- (De acuerdo Max, has leído demasiado manga, empiezo a pensar que lo que dice mi padre de que me hace mal a la cabeza es cierto) ¿Planeta natal? ¿se te zafo un tornillo?- pregunto algo exaltado.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?-

\- ¡NO ES NORMAL! ¿acaso eres un extraterrestre?- gritando.

\- Por favor, no seas tan escandaloso. ¿Qué es un extraterrestre?- pregunto curioso.

\- Quiero salir de aquí ¡AHORA!- enojado.

\- No seas ruidoso, no puedes salir de aquí por ahora- firme.

\- ¿¡Por qué, porque tu lo dices!?- da media vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta.

\- Te advierto que no lo intentes-

Tomó el picaporte pero no podía moverlo, era como si la puerta estuviese trabada, comenzó a golpear la puerta – ¡Mamá! ¿no me escucha?- se arrodilla frente a la puerta.

\- Te lo dije amigo, no puedes salir, pero no te preocupes, déjame terminar con algo y ya salimos- convencido.

\- ¿Salimos?, espera espera, me dices que eres un extraterrestre, que no puedo salir de aquí hasta que tú quieras y ahora amistosamente me dices que ¿saldremos de aquí juntos? ¿no podrías estar menos loco verdad?-

\- Escucha…- es interrumpido abruptamente.

\- ¡NO! ¿qué quieres que espere?, tal vez tu que vienes de otro planeta no lo sepas pero esto es secuestro- exagerando.

\- Estas grandesito para pensar de esa forma ¿no crees?- duro.

Suspira fuertemente – nunca podre salir de aquí… un momento- se sorprende.

\- Hasta que te das cuenta…- cruzado de brazos cerrando los ojos.

\- (La mesa, la puerta, ¿por qué puedo ver la pared si me acerco?) Oye… ¿qué me hiciste? ¿Por qué estoy brillando como tú?- preocupado.

Se golpea la cara con la palma de la mano – no, aun no lo has entendido, bueno escucha con atención, te lo voy a explicar- se paro y camino hasta quedar a poca distancia de Max.

\- ¡Por favor no me mates!- expresando susto cómicamente.

\- Cálmate, no te haré daño. Escúchame, soy un Yord, supongo que aquí en la Tierra lo conocerán como "otra raza", ya que provengo de otro planeta, llamado Yordia, mis creadores me nombraron así para rendirle homenaje al planeta. Es un gracioso juego de palabras, Yordia, Yord, Yorderd- deja escapar una risa – Por desgracia, mi planeta fue destruido por el rey de un planeta vecino, a raíz de eso llegue a este planeta pero… al atravesar la atmosfera perdí parte de mi memoria… solo sé que otros pocos compañeros míos llegaron aquí también, y luego…- se toma la cabeza confuso – ya no recuerdo nada- expresando preocupación y malestar.

Parado sin decir una sola palabra, la mandíbula de Max se extiende hasta el suelo y sobrepasado le dice - ¿¡De que estás hablando!? Jamás había escuchado semejante locura, solamente en las películas de súper héroes, todo esto es una locura, quiero despertar de esta pesadilla ¡YA!- tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos exagerando.

\- Hay por favor ¿tan extrañas son estas historias en tu mundo?, ¿súper héroes? ¿Extraterrestres? ¿Qué es todo eso?- disconforme.

\- ¡Claro que lo son! No todos los días conoces a un extraterrestre que brilla en la oscuridad- simulando estar exhausto – Pero, de acuerdo… hare de cuenta que te creo ¿Por qué la Tierra? ¿Qué hay exactamente en este planeta tan aburrido que te pueda ser útil?-

\- Vida, es el único planeta habitable cercano a Yordia, si bien somos seres sobrenaturales, no podemos vivir en el espacio, digamos que en nuestro planeta natal también hay gravedad, un poco distinta a la de este lugar pero al fin y al cabo es casi lo mismo-

\- Pero entonces… ¿cuál es el objetivo?- curioso.

\- Vivir, estamos buscando donde comenzar de nuevo, nuestro planeta fue destruido y al menos a mí se me hizo familiar el ambiente de la Tierra, ya que los seres son muy parecidos a nuestra contextura física. ¿Cómo dices que se llama la raza de aquí?-

\- Seres humanos- contestó con cierto tono sobrador, aun simulando que creía la absurda historia del sujeto. – (¿Por qué me resulta tan familiar este tipo? Ya me estoy sintiendo un poco raro en este lugar ¿Qué hora es?)- desorientado miró su reloj y no pudo evitar ponerse pálido cuando vio la hora – No… puede… no puede ser… ¿Cómo es posible? Mi reloj, debe haberse descompuesto…-

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?-

\- Es imposible que sean las 27:78 horas… no tiene lógica. ¡Hay no! ¿Dónde estoy?- exagerando la preocupación.

\- Esa es la otra parte que tengo que explicarte-

\- ¡Hay no!-

\- Bueno, en realidad seguimos en tu habitación, pero en este momento el tiempo afuera se ha detenido completamente, por lo cual no te preocupes, cuando salgas todo se remontara a aquel momento en el que entraste a tu cuarto, solo que no perderás la memoria, recordaras todo esto, porque esto sucedió en verdad, estamos en un espacio llamado "Segundo Mundo" impulsado en la forma de tu habitación por mi poder, es solo una fracción del mismo, ya en otra ocasión podre explicarte bien qué es exactamente el Segundo Mundo. Solo para que no te adelantes, no, no es otra dimensión- le explico con total normalidad.

\- (¿Esto no está pasado de verdad no? ¿Segundo Mundo? ¿Fracción? Estaría necesitando despertar ya por favor…) ¿Qué te hace pensar que volveremos a vernos? (Un momento… si todo esto es cierto, entonces las historias de los mangas que leo no serían del todo imposibles, eso podría no ser tan malo)- mostró una ridícula cara de picardía.

\- A partir de este momento hemos quedado conectados, casi desde el momento que cerraste la puerta de tu habitación después de entrar…- muy seguro de lo que dice.

\- ¿¡Que!? No espera, no me metas en tus asuntos extraterrestres, yo solo soy un ser humano, lamentablemente mi vida es de esas vidas aburridas donde vivimos para conseguir objetivos personales que nunca alcanzamos y terminamos casándonos teniendo hijos y muriendo al final de la historia, nada mas- lo dice sin estar completamente convencido.

\- Apuesto a que esa aburrida vida no te satisface para nada, además ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que eres humano?- confiado por demás – ¿No te has preguntado por qué en este oscuro espacio eres capaz de visualizarte sin problemas?-

\- ¿Significa que ahora yo también soy un extraterrestre?- asombrado probando una y otra vez acercarse y alejarse de la pared para notar como la vez al acercarse y deja de verla al alejarse.

\- Es muy estúpido verte hacer eso, aun no me has dicho que es un extraterrestre así que no se…- confundido.

\- Todo lo que no sea de la Tierra, así que prácticamente no puedo ser un extraterrestre- deprimido cómicamente.

Ríe al oírlo – Eres divertido Max, no lo sé, la palabra extraterrestre no me gusta, soy un Yord-

\- De acuerdo de acuerdo, un Yord- viró los ojos – Oye pero espera ¿Cómo es eso de "conectad….- de repente sintió como si la presión le bajase y se tambaleó.

Dio un salto y alcanzo a tomarlo antes que cayera – Era obvio que aun no estabas acostumbrado, esta atmósfera puede ser un poco… pesada al principio, pero creo que te acostumbraras- sonríe con confianza.

Cuando por fin Max pudiera salir de esa habitación, su vida habría cambiado para siempre, nada sería igual, pero déjenme decirles que queda muchísima historia por contarles sobre estos dos chicos que no por nada, se conocieron esa tarde. No solo la vida de Max cambiaría, sino la de Yorderd también.


	2. Las Casualidades no Existen - Cap 2

**Crónicas de un Amor Infinito**

Saga: "Las Casualidades no Existen"

Capítulo 2

Se dice que en la Tierra, la reencarnación es una nueva vida pero en una cara y cuerpo distinto y sin ser exactamente la misma persona, pero al esencia del antepasado sobrevive en este nuevo cuerpo aun cuando no sea un familiar directo o incluso sin si quiera ser un familiar.

Max estuvo inconsciente por unos minutos hasta que logro despertar. Se sentía algo extraño, pero más que pensar en que se trataba de algo malo, pensó que podía tratarse de que aun se encontraba en la habitación con toda la rareza que eso significaba. Se levantó con dificultad y después de fregarse un poco los ojos vio a Yorderd hacer algunos movimientos muy extraños apuntando con la palma de su mano hacia una dirección, claramente apuntaba a la pared del cuarto, lo extraño era que se suponía que la pared izquierda estaba más cerca de él, pero por alguna razón ahora la pared izquierda se encontraba más lejos, y la derecha en el mismo lugar.

Algo mareado y tomándose la cabeza, Max preguntó: - Yorderd ¿eres tú? ¿Qué rayos paso?...

\- Esto no está bien - contesto el muchacho mientras aun observaba iluminarse la pared del lado derecho.

\- Oou... ¿a qué te refieres?...

\- El Segundo Mundo se está agrandando, está tomando mas lugar del que puede... eso es porque estamos aquí adentro todavía. No quise despertarte porque pensé que necesitarías descansar, no estoy acostumbrado a la manera de hacer las cosas en este planeta.

\- Ooh... creí que había sido un sueño pero veo que sigues delirando esas historias raras tuyas... que significa que el lugar se haya agrandado. Para mí solo significa que espero que mi Mamá venga a despertarme rápido de la siesta... - Se expresaba con mas desconfianza que antes, pues el joven estaba empezando a cansarse de la situación...

\- Mira, solo hay una única forma de salir de aquí, esta es una fracción bastante especial del Segundo Mundo. Esta aquí simplemente porque mi alma esta vagando completamente sola por este planeta, es decir que no tengo un cuerpo físico para moverme entre los seres humanos. Para poder hacerlo necesito encontrar una reencarnación y... como sabrás no es casualidad que este aquí... - algo nervioso

\- ¿Me estas pidiendo que sea tu reencarnación en la Tierra? ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? ¿Crees que no se dé que se trata eso? ¡Tomaras mi cuerpo y mi lugar en MI planeta!

\- Pero de que estás hablando Max, no sé hacer eso... solo te pido que hagamos un trato. Mira, tu cuerpo es el perfecto para desarrollar el mío aquí en esta atmósfera, solo tienes que permitirme quedarme dentro de ti hasta que pueda salir... es... simple. - Convencido.

Completamente sorprendido - Oye... tus historias me dejan cada vez mas y mas convencido de que eres solo un loco y me tienes secuestrado. ¿No podrías solo dejar de inventar, pedir un rescate y dejarme salir de aquí? - Alterado.

Suspira - Eres duro de convencer amigo... QUE NO SOY UN SECUESTRADOR! Haber, escucha, no tomare tu lugar en tu planeta, simplemente permíteme alojarme en tu cuerpo un tiempo, hasta que pueda materializarme en esta atmósfera, si accedes, ambos salimos de aquí... prometo que no te molestare y cuando logre materializar mi cuerpo me iré y ya no tendrás que volver a verme... volverás a tu aburrida peor amada vida ¿de acuerdo?.

\- Suena bien excepto por un detalle... no amo esta vida, ojala pudiese ser más divertida sin tener que darle mi cuerpo a ningún extraterrestre - expresa Max algo sentido.

\- De acuerdo, entonces veámoslo de esta manera, si me ayudas, obtendrás algo distinto para tu vida... - Extiende su mano para un apretón - Rápido no queda mucho tiempo para que esto empeore, tenemos que salir.

\- Pero... ¿qué significa eso? ¿Algo distinto para mi vida? - Confundido

\- Confía en mí... - Sonríe con confianza.

Por alguna razón, Max sintió que a pesar de no conocerlo y de estar completamente confundido sin comprender la situación, podía confiar en Yorderd. Convertirse en su reencarnación no era tan descabellado, después de todo el la Tierra la reencarnación no es algo que se elige, si bien tampoco es algo completamente casual, es algo que simplemente sucede, pero en Yordia, planeta natal de Yorderd, "Reencarnación" era el nombre que se le daba a una técnica de emergencia que los seres de aquel planeta creyeron que nunca iban a utilizar. Consistía básicamente en pedir con sumo respeto es espacio en un cuerpo de otro planeta que se asemeje a su cuerpo para poder desarrollar una resistencia a la atmósfera del planeta en el cual se halla ubicado. En este caso en la Tierra, la atmósfera está dividida en varias partes, y esto dificulta a los seres de afuera de la misma acostumbrarse a cosas como la gravedad en la graduación que correspondía a este planeta.

Toma la mano de Yorderd - Oye... espera... confío en ti pero... ¿cómo se que no me estas mintiendo? - lo observa fijo con desconfianza.

\- Bueno mira, si no accedes a esta petición, al haber aparecido esta fracción del Segundo Mundo, puede suceder que termine absorbiendo la totalidad del planeta Tierra y no habría forma de volver atrás, supongo que eso no sería bueno.

Asustado - ¡No no, obviamente no lo es! Pero... ¿y qué pasaría conmigo?

\- En caso de que estés pensando que por el simple hecho de que hayas podido encontrarte conmigo puedes sobrevivir a la atmósfera del Segundo Mundo sin si quiera tener un poco de experiencia... pues no... Morirás.

\- ¡RÁPIDO! ¡Metete ahora! ¿¡Que estas esperando!?

Ríe con fuerza - ¡Eres divertido! - Se seca una lágrima de risa.

\- ¿¡QUE TE CAUSA GRACIA!? ¡No quiero morir!

\- Tranquilo, no permitiré que mueras.

\- Solo porque te conviene ¿verdad?.

-Ya veremos...

\- ¡AH! ¡Espera, espera!

\- Y ahora que (que le pasa a este chico, que cobarde) - se rasca la nuca.

\- ¿Va a doler...?

\- (De veras que es cobarde) Ni si quiera vas a sentirlo, te lo aseguro - le guiña un ojo - (aunque no podría asegura que su cuerpo soporte la presión de cambiar de atmósfera abruptamente, pero eso será inevitable).

Después de ese último intercambio de palabras, Yorderd se convirtió en una especie de luz dorada sin forma alguna y rápidamente ingreso al oído derecho de Max. Automáticamente su cuarto regreso a la normalidad y parecía como si el tiempo hubiese retrocedido o se hubiese reanudado después de una larga pausa. La madre de Max pasaba la estruendosa aspiradora, hasta que el timbre sonó.

\- ((¡Bss! Oye Max, despierta, es tu amigo, ya llego a tu casa))

Quejándose - ¿Qué hora es? - Observa su reloj despertador, el cual marcaba con normalidad las 15:02hs entonces suspira aliviado - Ahh... que suerte que todo fue una pesadilla de la siesta ¿¡LAS TRES!? ¡Oh rayos! Zera...

\- ¿¡Max!? - grita su madre golpeando la puerta - ¿Estás bien? Ya llego Zera, baja a abrirle la puerta, vamos...

\- Si Mamá lo siento, me quede dormido, enseguida bajo.

Se levantó apurado de la cama y se acerco a abrir el ventanal de su habitación que daba al balcón. Salió al balcón y vio a su amigo esperando a que le abriera.

\- ¡Zera! Ya, enseguida bajo a abrir, aguarda.

\- ¡Okay!

\- Rápidamente baja y abre la puerta - Hey ¿como estas?.

Pasa por detrás de él después de saludarlo con un apretón - Muy bien ¿tu? ¿Has logrado terminar el dibujo?

Se toca detrás de la cabeza y suelta una risa corta - Tuve un pequeño retraso pero sí, al subir te lo mostrare.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? - dudoso.

\- Sí, sí, ¿por qué lo dices?

\- No lo sé, estas actuando extraño.

\- Ah, no para nada. - Nervioso.

Subieron, Zera saludo a la madre de Max y rápidamente se fueron a la habitación. Max cerró la puerta por que su madre aun no había acabado de limpiar y hacia demasiado ruido. Al terminar de cerrar, corrió a la mesa para mostrarle a Zera el dibujo que hizo, pues aun no había terminado aquel día 18/09 por ende aun era su cumpleaños y con un poco de feedback sería capaz de arreglar lo que hiciera falta. Por supuesto ni él ni Zera se esperaban lo que sucedió luego. Entusiasmado tomo la hoja y la giro para mostrársela a Zera sin verla él antes.

\- Aammm... ¿y bien? - expreso Zera anonadado - ¿de veras te sientes bien Max?

Dio vuelta la hoja y para su sorpresa, no había nada dibujado en ella - (¿Qué pasó? estoy seguro de que esta era la hoja correspondiente...) ahh, lo siento, solo aguarda un instante... - confundido comenzó a revolver las hojas restantes pero no hubo éxito en la búsqueda del dibujo, había desaparecido. - Como puedes ver... aun sigo usando las misma hojas que los años anteriores, pero esta vez mi madre me las preparó para dibujar - intentando desviar la conversación.

\- Ya veo... (¿Qué le pasa?) Entonces no hay dibujo aún?

\- Pues... - baja la mirada algo deprimido - no...

\- AHH, no te preocupes, lo haremos ahora, aun queda tiempo - sonríe con confianza aunque no logra convencer a Max.

\- No... ya no hay tiempo... no tengo inspiración, es decir... no tengo ganas... podemos hacer otra cosa si quieres - resignado se levanta y hace un bollo con la hoja, tirándola a la basura sin más. - (Entonces no fue un sueño... el dibujo se hizo realidad, y... ¿que sigue ahora?) - mirando hacia la ventana, perdido.

\- Max... no te preocupes, hagamos algo para distraerte, juguemos videojuegos, he traído uno que puede gustarte - le guiña un ojo.

Zera tomo la iniciativa y encendió la consola para jugar. Max no dudo y a pesar de no sentirse concentrado decidió dejar que el tiempo pase, y se puso a jugar con él. Estuvieron toda la tarde jugando y justo antes de cenar durante su última partida...

\- Oye espérame, no dejes que la pantalla me mate - algo alterado

\- Siempre eres así, te enojas y no es culpa mía que te quedes atrás Max, apúrate.

\- ¿¡Culpa mía!? Tú te salteas todos los objetos y no buscas nada, solo avanzas y ya.

\- ((Pues... yo también opino que es culpa tuya, si él avanza derrota a los enemigos mientras tú puedes buscar, no sé que sea eso exactamente pero se ve divertido))

\- Son videojuegos, no creo que sea culpa mía, aunque es verdad que si nos distribuyéramos las tareas de la partida cooperativa mejor, de seguro lo pasaríamos sin problemas.

\- ((OH, claro eso es, solo ayúdalo si tiene un problema e igual el contigo, es como cuando teníamos algún examen de batalla en la Academia Shibatatsu, ¡que buenos recuerdos!))

\- Es cierto, como en la academia de tu planeta ¿verdad? - Nota que el personaje de Zera ya no se mueve. - ¿Que sucede Zera, por que no avanzas?

\- Aammm ¿Max?... ¿Con quién hablas?

Se quedo pensando por un instante - ¿¡QUE RAYOS!? Ahh, noo, no es nada Zera, discúlpame un momento - se levanto y salió al balcón.

\- ((Olvide mencionarte que no me respondas en voz alta cuando te hable por que los demás no pueden oírme solo tu))

\- ¿¡QUE HACES EN MI CABEZA!? - Despeinándose exageradamente.

\- ((Tú fuiste quien accedió al trato de convertirte en mi reencarnación))

\- Pero tú... ¿no dijiste que no me molestarías mientras esperabas lo que necesitabas?

\- ((Max, te recomendaría que imagines lo que quieras decirme para no parecer un desquiciado que habla solo, y por otro lado, sí, pero tu dijiste que querías algo mas en tu vida que todo lo de siempre aburrido))

\- Aahhh ya... ¿¡Y A ESTO TE REFERÍAS!? - enojo cómico.

\- ((Deja de gritar))

Zera se acercó al ventanal y lo abrió apenas - ¿Estás bien Max? Creo que deberías ver a un médico.

Fingiendo amabilidad - Estoy bien Zera, solo espérame un momento más, adentro ¿de acuerdo?

\- Aammm... de acuerdo.

\- Bien, establezcamos esta regla por favor, solo háblame cuando este solo ¿de acuerdo? y por favor solo hazlo si es necesario, de lo contrario me volveré loco... ¿no quieres que meta algo por mi oído para sacarte verdad?

\- ((Mmm... que gracioso eres cuando te pones nervioso, esto será divertido)) - ríe exageradamente.

\- (No... será una maldita pesadilla)

Justo en ese momento Max ve llegar a su padre a la casa - (y empeora cada vez más...)

La madre de Max golpeo la puerta de la habitación, y le aviso que era hora de la cena, ya era tarde así que simplemente entró con un semblante de cansancio, invito a Zera a cena, este acepto y salieron de la habitación, para sentarse a la mesa a cenar. El amigo rubio de Max mantenía una expresión confundida y disconforme, quien saber qué pensaría acercad e lo que vio hacer a Max. Su padre, serio conversando con su madre, y su pequeño hermano "jugando con la comida" como de costumbre. Parecía ser el inicio de algo que difícilmente podría tener vuelta atrás.

Suspiro - (Que difícil va a ser esto... pero... parece divertido) - sonrió.

\- ((Te escuche)) - En un tono pícaro.

\- (¡CALLATE!)

Faltaba poco para que Max sintiera la necesidad de compartir su particular situación con alguien... y mirar a su lado fue lo que se le ocurrió desde un principio.


End file.
